Lord Nyssa
Amelia Varranwar was a female Anzati Sith. She had long, black hair and sported clawed cortosis gauntlets that had been given to her as gifts upon her defeating a whole Detachment of clone troopers over the course of two days in 19 BBY and one Jedi General during the Yuuzhan Vong War in 28 ABY. Biography 'Mother' Amelia's mother, a Anzati Sorcerer, whom was 32 standard years old in appearance. Annuallaa Varranwar had a bondship with Jerricoh "Vaint" Varranwar, two years after their meeting on Anzat. He was out hunting and she was out alone practicing her Sith Magic. It was at dusk when they met and being it that they were both from different tribes within the Anzati society, it was rough for them to conjure feelings for each other right away. It wasn't until weeks later after that meeting, that she excepted his chivalry challenges as he had presented so many and held it strong he was not giving up. She began seeing him then and three years later and after their bondship, Amelia Varranwar was born. 'Father ' Amelia's father, a Anzati and Nagai, hybrid male Sith whom was 30 standard years old in appearance. He was driven by a strong sense of personal honor so much so he had more of a clanish outlook within the Anzati Society. Tempered by his own individuality. He feared nothing aside from losing his freedom as well as that of his wife at the time and had little concern for individuals outside of his own family. He only aided others when bound by honor or when seeking personal gain. He was of warrior cast within the Nagai outlook and spent a moderate amount of his time honing his skills with his knives. 'Early life' Amelia was raised in the mist-filled valley of the mountains. up until the age of fifteen where she was captured and forced into slavery by a Pirate by the name of Jurgeon Nyl Furosii, a Morgukai. Prior to her capture her parents had raised her in the belief that a warriors life was just that filled with contempt and trials. By the age of seven she had been taught the basics of defending herself and the history of her species as well as how to feed over and over from one victim if needed. By the age of ten she was a fierce and full fledged warrior within the Anzati society, young and promised many good things in the future she grew up mastering everything she did. She had a darkness to her that was unquelchable. 'CH.I: Slavery I: A Reality Far From Home' At the age of seven the reality of how cruel the Galaxy was, had become real as she was abducted from her parents and raised to be meat for men, to entertain their every needs by the age of sixteen. She managed to bring in quite the clients both on the stage and behind the doors. Her body was just that, the most precious thing was her fragile and innocent mind, which she kept protected by living her alternate reality. She soon learned how to fight, becoming an exceptionally capable fighter; able to kick and jab repeatedly fast, as well as Crush a man's breast plate and breaking ribs using the Force, which she had just began to discover the talent of using at the age of ten. At first the use of the Force was innocent, but was shortly lived as emotion began to take her. 'CH.II: Slavery II: Turnabout' One day a client of her owner went too far and tried to take her and have his way with her. But during this time she was eighteen and had learned a few fighting moves from some of the spacers that had passed through. She managed to get him off but at the cost of his life, she instead of feeding upon his "soup" and keeping him in a trance she fed upon his life force which resulted in his death. When her owner found out he whipped her something fierce, some of the scarring can still be seen on her body in certain areas. Two days after she managed to kill him using a hydrospanner to knock him out and some axle grease to drown his lungs in. Soon after, she hide on an outgoing space freighter heading to Thalotin and at this point she knew she was a force user and could partially contain her power and hunger. 'CH.III: Kirkwall Run Colosseum: Flashpoint' After being locked up, from being found as a stow away aboard the freighter, she made contact with Non-Com, a Gungan, and Alexar Wryyn, a Trader and Pirate, together they made it out of "Hell" itself standing off multiple Rancor, Nexu, Reek and even a Chevin. The Chevin however managed to capture her during the gladitorial combat turning her over to some Mercenaries who had taken a job to capture force users and trade them in for slaves. 'CH.IV: Roche G52: A Beginning' Enroute in the mercenaries ship traveling along the Rouche Asteroid Belt imprisoned in a force cage, a ship came up and docked with the one she was on. Funkyflyswim, a Sith whom tricked most of the crew to either turn on them selves after the release of Amelia from her cage. Once Amelia was out of her cage she feed upon the soup of the female Co-Pilot of the vessel until her life was no more. Then she killed the remaining two crewman with her lightsaber and punched a hole in the hull to cover up her escape. (Authors Notes/Funkyflyswim) 'CH.V: Kashyyyk' (Authors Notes/Section Under Construction: Funkyflyswim) 'CH.VI: Pre Sith Consortium: Eragon Hallis ' (Authors Notes/Section Under Construction: Archangel The Despot) 'CH.VII: Sith Consortium I: Exalted One Found' Found by Lord Archangel The Despot, afloat in a partially destroyed Star Destroyer that looked like it had practically been torn apart by the gravity well of a planet. The star destroyer had been critically wounded in battle against Eragon Hallis's Armada and using what little force she could to keep herself alive she induced a Force Bubble around here and using the force to hold onto the ships insides before the crew already dead or wounded were sucked out into space. (Authors Notes/Section Under Construction: Archangel The Despot) 'CH.VIII: Sith Consortium II: Vindication' (Authors Notes/Section under Construction: Archangel The Despot) 'CH.VIIII: Sith Consortium III: ' (Authors Notes/Section under Construction: Archangel The Despot) 'CH.X: Sith Consortium IV: Unseen Unheard' Taking her as his apprentice she learned a great of many things from him, her trust was always in question as it should have been, she then eventually tried to kill him to gain power after three years. The battle that insued on Korriban practically tore apart the Academy and both of them. The power could be felt echoing across the plains of Korribans barren surface. The end result was the disappearance of both of them, her master thinking he had killed her, but when other sith came to see what had happened she was gone and the only thing there was her lightsaber and blood on the ground. (Authors Notes/Section Under Construction) 'CH.XI: Sith Council I: A New Era' (Authors Notes/Section Under Construction) 'CH.XII: Sith Council II: Shadows' After the fall of the first Sith Council, she formed what would be now known as the second sith council or second coming; Council Of The Shadow and would proclaim her position as the ruling Sith Lord of the council. Under the Name of Darth Nyssa Astarte, she smartly recruited other Sith to the cause of the ultimate Jedi Eradication and formally announced them as Lords of the Circle. To this day the Jedi are still unaware of their impeding doom. For she would bring forth a new praise for all Sith to follow.. Peace, at last. (Authors Notes/Section Under Construction) 'CH.XIII: Crossroads: A Sith Lord's Beginning' After years of serving as a slave and an Apprentice, Amelia disappeared. She could be a valuable ally, or a deadly adversary with her skills. She was a ruthless, defining, often demanding of herself and constantly training pushing both her mind and body to the max. She was a strong believer that "it's everyone of us who holds power over the world we create". Many years later she reappeared but as a Sith Lord in Tulak Hord's Tomb on Korriban. (Authors Notes/Section Under Construction) 'CH.XIV: Sovereignty Reborn ' (Authors Notes/Section Under Construction) 'CH.XV: Sith Empire I: A Cast Of Blood' (Authors Notes/Section Under Construction) 'CH.XVI: Sith Empire II: Rise Of Korriban' (Authors Notes/Section Under Construction) Physical Appearance She was a follower of the dark side of the Force and at some point during the galaxy-wide conflict, she dueled a Jedi Archaeologist. She stood an average of 1.74 meters, had smooth pale skin, blue grey eyes and black hair and red markings upon her body. She had retractable serrated black claws, poison inducing spines, elongated teeth, hyper accelerated senses, and preternatural strength and speed. She was a natural predator, preferring to hunt sentient races. To this end, she possessed two long, prehensile proboscises similar in appearance to tentacles used for both feeding upon the Soup of others and also extracting memory infoermation from her victims. She kept these proboscises coiled in her twin cheek pockets for feeding on unsuspecting victims; when her proboscises were retracted, she remained practically indistinguishable from Humans. She fed in a unique way that was described as grotesque and unsettling to the eyes, being an Anzati. She didn't use her eyes to see all the time but could see on an ultraviolet spectrum as well much like the Umbarans as well as using the force to see her surroundings. Clothing And Wear She wore a Dark robe with a dark veil having a Inquisitor symbol upon the veils forward center. Underneath this robe she sometimes went without any other wear, but for the most part she she wore other clothing. Other clothing such as a black tunic, black pants and sith boots. Powers And Abilities 'Lightsaber Training' Amelia spent many years studying the different forms of lightsaber combat and eventually became a consummate Master of Form II: Makashi or The Way of the Ysalamiri allowing her to draw upon the many different disciplines of all known forms of lgihtsaber combat and the most dueling-centric of the seven classical forms. Amelia became so proficient in the form because it allowed her to focus upon avoiding disarmament. Using elegant and focused, and was mostly based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity and economy of motion was relied on, rather than strength, with Form II bladework heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements. Using Makashi allowed the Sith to draw freely upon the force and use her so feared and useful prowess and knowledge in it to ultimately win a battle or achieve her goal. However Amelia was still considered an artful swordsman, known for her cunning, flexibility and sheer inventiveness in conflict. One of the secrets of Amelia’s prowess with a lightsaber was that she employed the art of deception masterfully and use of her telepathic abilities, deliberately leaving openings in her defence and leading on her prey, thus ensuring that her opponent would strike for the exposed area or follow thereafter. Knowing the area her opponent(s) would attack, the Sith Lord could lure them into performing a move that she had already anticipated and thus could seemingly and effortlessly counter with powerful, fast masterful strokes. It seems apparent that Amelia utilized speedly motion and footwork over power, implementing the use of well placed slices and thrusts with the edge or tip of her blade. She would make precise cuts which would over time disable her opponent, whilst not expending a large amount of energy allowing her to feed upon their "Soup ". She also employed a good freedom of movement, employing leaps and spins as well as force assisted speed and mastered movements. Her balance in combat allowed her to frequently draw upon and use the force to augment her prowess or to use as a tool against her opponent that she lured in unsuspected by mesmerizing them with her telepathic. 'Force Abilities' Force Lightning Tutaminis Force Protection Force Burst Force Telepahy Telekinesis Projected Fighting Force Illusion Force Mind Trick Dark Side Tendrils Force Dopplegänger Force Sith Animism 'Lightsaber Fighting Forms' Form II: Makashi Form IV: Ataru Sai Tok Form 'Natural Species Abilities' Extremely long-lived, also possesses regenerative capabilities beyond those of the average humanoid. Telepathic, more adept talent as she ages, allowing for domination of someone's mind to feed. Expert level knowledge abilities and to the abilities to memorize things that have happened centuries ago. 'Toroture Techniques' Memory Walk (Torture by Chagrin) Mind Shard (illusion of Burning) Analysis Grid Sith Magic Weapons 'Technique Skill' was one of Amelia's lustingly favorite skill technique with her lightsaber in addition to the others she utilized. Lightsaber 'Type And Appearance' 'Lightsaber Traits' Amelia Usually Kept her Lightsaber in a very odd spot for a force user. It was usually kept around and attached to her neckvice connecting by a loop on the vice that laid just between her breasts. The Lightsaber also served as the Master data terminal key for each of the lord's chambers. Personal Fleet 'Personal Flag Ship' Praetor Mark II-Class Battlecruiser "Perseus" 'Flag Ship Support' Super-Class Interdictor Star Destroyer 'Jamming Ship' Recusant-Class Light Destroyer "The Ellusive Gambler" 'Personal Transport Ship' Republic Class Light Frigate "Silver Entrails" 'Fighter Support' ISF Interceptor-Class Fighter's Tie Hunter-Class Fighter's Tie Predator-Class Fighter's Sayings And Quotes Known Masters (In Order) 'Funkyflyswim' Funkyflyswim first discovered Amelia over the G52 Roche Asteroid where she was rescued from mercenaries taking her inbound to be sold as a slave for a high price. (Currently doing this in a split timeline on JvS) 'Lady San Zabar Horica' (Currently doing this in a split timeline on JvS) 'Archangel The Despot' (Currently Looking up past RP to input here) 'LunaK'yyx'aele' (Currently Working in this as a split timeline on JvS)